


Best Gift Ever

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nebula Rising [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When Bluestreak gets ditched by his friends on his sparkday, he doesn't expect to recover much of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

“So what's a fine lookin’ mech like you doin’ in a joint like this?”

Bluestreak jumped at the unfamiliar voice, then grinned ruefully at the black and white mech who had appeared beside him. “Well, I came out for drinks with friends, but they ditched me for that racer over there.”

The stranger looked toward the corner where his friends were gathered around the light blue racer. “They ditched you for Blurr? You’re probably better off. That mech ain’t nothin’ but speed and attitude.”

“That’s Blurr? Huh. Nice to finally have a face to go with the name, I guess.” Blue shrugged and turned away. “It would have been nice to not spend my sparkday alone, though.”

“Well, you ain’t alone now.” The black and white mech grinned and extended a hand. “I’m Jazz.”

The silver mech took it, wary of the mech’s intentions but glad not to be stewing alone in his thoughts anymore. “Bluestreak.”

“Nice to meet ya, BLuestreak.” Jazz sat down next to him and waved a serving bot over. “Mind if I buy you a sparkday round while I get to know you a little better?”

“Sure, why not.” The praxian shrugged. “I took tomorrow off, cause this was supposed to be a party.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make it a party for two then. And you can tell the office what a great time you had with the lead singer of Nebula Rising when you go back in.”

“Wait. You’re _that_ Jazz?”

“That’s me.” The black and white mech continued grinning. “Don’t let the rumors or the tabloids put you off. I’m just another mech.”

“No, it’s not that! You look so different without your stage paint. But Nebula Rising is my favorite band! This is the best sparkday present ever!” Impulsively, Bluestreak threw his arms around the other mech.

Jazz laughed and hugged him back. “I appreciate that mech, and I’m glad I made you so happy. But keep the paint thing on the downlow, will ya? This is the only way I get to go out and just be me.”

“I will.” The silver mech loosened the hug and kept smiling. “And I promise not to ask about work, either.”

“Ah, Blue, we're gonna get along great.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Thanks for rescuing me in the bar. I had a really great time.” Bluestreak smiled at Jazz as they stopped in front of the door that led into his apartment building. “Really great. Probably better than if my friends had stuck around.”

“The night doesn't have to be over yet if you don't want. I ain't gotta be back on the tour shuttle for two more rotations.” Jazz returned the smile and winked one optic.

“That's a really great offer, and I'm really flattered, but i don't want to just be a conquest or something you go brag about to the rest of your band.”

“Nah, it's ain't like that. If I was Blaster maybe, but I don't swap cables with just anyone.” some of the playfulness left the singer’s smile. “I get it, though. You're definitely my type, though, so the offer’s still on the table if you ever change your mind.”

“Maybe… maybe after we get to know each other better?” The Praxian knew he sounded overly hopeful, but he didn't care. Jazz had implied that the opportunity might be there.

“Yeah, I'm down.” The black and white mech’s smile brightened again. “like I said, I've got two cycles before we leave for Velocitron, so we can meet up tomorrow for fuel or something?” 

“Sure! But I have the overnight shifts, so it'll have to be early.”

“I know just the place, around the twelfth joor?”

“Sure!”

“Great! I'll pick you up then.”


End file.
